Pedazos de corazón
by Raul-Magic
Summary: Y su corazón estalló en pedazos...


**Disclaimer:** Los dos personajes pertenecen a la serie Roswell y yo sólo he dejado llevar mi imaginación a través de sus emociones.

**Clasificación:** Angt. (Angustia)

**Resumen:** La complicada historia de amor entre la joven pareja de Max y Liz, reflejada a través de un narrador omnisciente y centrándose en los sentimientos de Max …

El dolor, la traición y el profundo amor se mezclan para crear este pequeño minific de cuatro capítulos.

_Es el principio y el fin_

_así me siento yo, hoy…_

_abre las puertas de la percepción_

_usa el poder de tu imaginación_

_aunque no puedas mirar hacia el sol_

_sabes que sigue brillando hoy…_

**Capítulo 1: ''El reflejo del dolor''**

Allí, tirada encima de una cama cubierta de sábanas de raso blancas con los bordes típicos de una casa rural, se encontraba envuelta ella, el amor de su vida, la razón de su existencia … a su lado, su mejor amigo, aquel al que le confesó sus más íntimos secretos los quince años atrás, al primero al que estrechó la mano, el primero en el que confió, y sobretodo aquel que le había apoyado en los momentos más difíciles. Miró la escena durante escasos diez segundos, los diez segundos más largos de toda su vida, donde cada segundo se convirtió en minutos y cada minuto en horas, analizó la escena como si se le fuera la vida en ella, y cuando iba a marchar, ella, giró su cabeza y miró hacia él, allí le veía detrás del reflejo del cristal de la ventana salpicado con gotas de lluvia, podía ver un círculo de vapor provocado por el aliento del joven. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron como dos aceitunas encendidas en el medio de la noche y su corazón se aceleró como si quisiera atravesar el cristal, pero era demasiado tarde… él ya se había ido.

Él apenas podía respirar, sus pies se zarandeaban de un lado a otro de la calle, parecían pesar más de lo normal, de su boca salía vapor por el calor de su cuerpo al salir al exterior de aquella noche fría pero se disipaba entre la oscuridad en cuestión de segundos, no podía mirar atrás… ya nunca más miraría atrás.

**Capítulo 2: ''Enfermo de amor''**

Corrió todo lo que pudo, no veía nada, solo veía aquel reflejo borroso de la traición, el desengaño, el dolor … atravesaba las calles sin mirar lo que había alrededor, ni siquiera se dio cuenta del brusco frenazo de un coche, y es que ya no le importaba nada… el mundo le quedaba ya muy pequeño y más todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, se llevaba una mano a su corazón y no sólo por la inmensa fatiga que tenía, sino porque estaba roto y no sabía como iba a curarlo, ni sabía que médico podría curarse ese inmenso agujero de su corazón, un pinchazo en éste le hizo detenerse, se paró en seco, su respiración era muy agitada e iba perdiendo intensidad por momentos, ya apenas podía respirar, en ese mismo instante cayó al suelo … su cabeza chocó bruscamente contra la el cristal de la puerta de un edificio y su cuerpo quedó extendido alrededor del suelo salpicando de agua la puerta, él estaba empapado … no había ni un centímetro de su cuerpo sin estar completamente mojado, incluso él estaba ahogado, su corazón estaba ahogado. La lluvia seguía sin parar, cada vez con más fuerza y no paraba de chocar una y otra vez contra el cuerpo apenas sin vida del aquejado joven.

Despertó en una habitación bastante grande, de un blanco impoluto, en la que se veía reflejada las sombras de la persiana por donde se podían ver entrar los primeros rayos de luz. Enseguida una señora de mediana edad levantó la persiana y un chorro de luz reflejó al completo aquella blanca habitación, algo que impactó contra los azules ojos del joven que pronto se tapó entre las sábanas. La señora se dirigió al chico:

¿Estás bien? – preguntó con un corto hilo de voz al terminar la pregunta.

El chico negó levemente con la cabeza y llevó la mano a un ramo de flores blancas que había sobre la mesita de aquella habitación, aun tapado casi completamente con las sábanas, abrió la nota que éstas traían colgada. _''Lo siento, Liz''_, apenas pudo leer eso cuando se dio cuenta que estaba muy enfermo, enfermo de amor.

**Capítulo 3: ''Es el principio y el fin''**

Sentado, inmóvil, sus brazos rodeaban sus piernas flexionadas encima de esa acolchada cama, en su mente, en sus recuerdos venían y salían recuerdos… recuerdos del pasado, con su mano rozaba con suavidad las sábanas como si intentara tocar un ángel o la pieza más delicada del mundo, mientras lo hacía recordaba los besos, las caricias, los abrazos, aquellas noches que nunca podría olvidar … sobre las sábanas se podían apreciar pequeñas gotas de agua, lágrimas de dolor, ira, impotencia, lágrimas de amor verdadero.

Inspiró en aquel momento, y en el momento que expiro ese aire se dio cuenta que el mundo había acabado para él, sus ojos se tiñeron de rabia y cuando se dio cuenta, su habitación estaba destrozada, todas las fotos colgadas con delicadeza en el tablón de corcho rotas y esparcidas por todo el suelo, a excepción de una que se guardó en el bolsillo, ya no era él… no dominaba su cuerpo…

Las piernas le pesaban, parecía que llevaba los bolsillos llenos de piedras, corría apenas arrastrándolas, además aún tenía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza ocasionado por el golpe del día anterior, respiraba con bastante dificultad, el aire estaba cargado de humedad y hacía mucho viento, en realidad no sabía a donde se dirigía pero en un rincón de su subconsciente sí lo sabía y le aterrorizaba la idea pero no veía más salidas…no encontraba una salida para sanar tanto dolor.

**Capítulo 4: ''Siempre brilla por ti''**

Inmóvil, casi sin respirar, allí se encontraba él, en sus oscuros ojos se podía ver el agua celeste del río, ahora, bañado por el sol… además si te fijabas bien podías ver el brillo del dolor, la desesperación, la angustia de saber que todo se había acabado para él. Su corpulenta figura de adolescente se reflejaba en el agua tranquila, apenas habían pasado dieciocho años de su resurgir, pero había sido envenenado con el peor veneno del planeta Tierra y ese había sido el amor .Cuando lo enviaron a este planeta, lo enviaron con la esperanza de que su poderoso rey volviese con más fuerza, pero en lugar de eso habían conseguido transformarlo en un humano profundamente enamorado, con una enfermedad que tal vez nunca podría curarse y que poco a poco lo consumiría hasta matarlo.

Por sus sonrojadas mejillas, fruto del incesante Sol, se deslizaba una pequeña gota de agua cristalina, recorrió toda su cara hasta llegar al vórtice de la punta de su barbilla donde se derramó y en cuestión de segundos se fundió en el agua, alterándolo levemente. Cuando éste recuperó su tranquilidad, otra figura se encontraba inmóvil detrás de él, por un momento pensó que era un ángel que lo llevaría al cielo porque ya le había llegado su hora, pero no, era ella, el veneno de su enfermedad:

Max… yo … no – dijo conteniendo el aliento – no era lo que piensas – concluyó con dificultad

Él se giró con un lento movimiento, y la miró de frente a los ojos:

No mientas – le dijo – sé lo que ví – tartamudeó, cuando pronunció esas palabras los recuerdos de aquella noche le golpearon la cabeza.

- Tenía que hacer que te olvidarás de mí, no soy lo que te conviene, tienes que cumplir tu destino - dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos

¿Qué tiene de bueno ser normal? – contestó con lágrimas en los ojos también – Sé cual es mi destino, y mi destino es estar a tu lado, Liz – terminó ahogando el último grito de dolor.

Se acercó lentamente y con sus manos acarició su cara elevándola hasta mirar sus dulces ojos como si estuviera tocando el Sol, su piel ardía y ese calor pasaba directamente a sus manos, se acercó lentamente y sabía que debía hacerlo, debía dejar salir la enfermedad o morir eternamente, sus labios presionaron los suyos con delicadeza y en su cabeza empezaban a brotar los buenos recuerdos vividos junto a ella.

_… Piensa en las cosas que te hacen sentir_

_cada segundo vivir o escapar_

_desde el momento y la gente al pasar_

_sientes por dentro que todos se van…_

_sientes tu alma queriendo escapar…_

**Notas: **Espero que os haya gustado la historia, al principio iba a estar basado en una pareja anónima pero aproveché para fijarme, finalmente, en ellos. Quería expresar los sentimientos, el amor, la traición y el dolor de saber que tu alma se escapa lentamente y no puedes hacer nada porque tu corazón está roto.

Agradecer a mis dos apasionadas lecturas Laura & Llara.

Laura, siempre estás ahí, apoyándome, sin ti … la historia nunca hubiera sido posible P

Y Llara tú me animaste también a seguir escribiendo, y leíste todos mis capítulos, tus opiniones me sirvieron a lo largo de la historia

Gracias! '

**Credits:** Moby feat Amaral - Escapar

- Dejar reviews …


End file.
